


Always Here

by dangerusliasons



Category: Staragte Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Written for my  Bingo Card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

There are times he'll just check up on her and make up some excuse just to see her. They both know it. But she lets it slide, he's her military commander and he's just having a meeting with her to discuss some important security issues that have come up. No one has to know what he really comes there for. He worries about her, perhaps a little more than he should but that's normal right? Everyone does it? Teyla will come up to her office and bring her a cup of her favorite tea if she needs it. Elizabeth Weir is the commander of the Atlantis expedition.

 _"Have you eaten today?"_

That's the most uttered phrase on Atlantis on several occasions. When a new discovery has been found and needs her attention. Elizabeth admits to forgetting to eat. But she always rectifies the situation. The one who comes the most often is Lt. Col. Sheppard, John, she reminds herself to call him John more often. The hardest part of the job is informing families of soldiers or scientists that their sons or daughters were lost on an important mission, and a few times she's caught herself writing what really happened, then she'll start over, knowing that she can't. But always wishing that she could. He'll sit there in companionable silence as she's writing a letter to the family of a lost solider. Sometimes he will even give her something to write when she's stuck because she should be able to write this but the words won't come.

"It'll come," he says patiently, with that soft smile of his that she rarely sees.

"I know. But it's still hard."

"When it stops being hard, that's when you need to worry."

And with those final words he gets up and quietly leaves the office and she can find herself writing again. She doesn't know how he does it but he always seems to find the right thing to say in the toughest times, also sometimes the not-so-right thing to say. But she can't fault him for it, but she does give him the serious glare and he'll either back off or say something equally stupid. But he's been here with her through the good times and bad since they've been here, Atlantis, this city of wonders. They could explore this city for the rest of their lives and not be bored. And Elizabeth knows that John will always be at her side, all of them will. Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, John, Major Lorne, Keller, and all the rest. They'll face this new world, together, without fear, and they'll win.


End file.
